Hugs
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Never spend time with Jason if you're not in the mood for hugs.


**I am such a fail at writing. It's been…months since I've written anything, really….**

** This is dedicated to angellwings and Standard-Ang3l because I was reading some of their Jaitlyn oneshots and liked them a lot. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

If Jason was anything, he was a hugger. But Caitlyn… Not so much. In her mind, there was a definite line drawn around her to create a circle of personal space. If anyone crossed that line-especially when she was in a bad mood- they would feel severe pain.

"Caity!"

Here it came, Caitlyn sighed as she tossed her keys and purse on Jason's counter, she knew from the excitement in Jason's voice that he had heard her come into his apartment and was about to engulf her in a hug.

"Hey, Cait, I-" Jason began speaking and she could tell he was coming down the hall, so she turned around with her hand out.

"Don't," she snapped, causing him to look at her with a questioning expression and one eyebrow above the other.

"Don't what?"

"Do what you were about to do," she stated simply, lowering her hand and casting him a mild glare. She was in a dark mood and beginning to wonder why she had even bothered to come over.

"…Hug you?"

"Exactly," Caitlyn sighed, and suddenly realized Jason hadn't put a shirt on.

"You don't like my hugs?" he teased, but she was almost positive there was a hint of genuine hurt in his tone.

"Nope," she folded her arms and glanced around the messy apartment. The tv was on, but there were only commercials playing. When she returned her gaze to Jason, she found him scowling.

"Nice, Caity- real nice." He muttered, turning and walking away down the hall.

"Oh, come on, Jase- you know I don't like hugs when I'm in bad mood!" she called irritated after him, but there was only silence as a reply, "Maybe it's too much to ask of my best friend to respect my dark moods!"

She heard him scoff from somewhere down the hallway and though he wasn't in her line of vision, Caitlyn glared fiercely. Jason seemed to be the one who understood her the best, yet here he was being difficult. Was it so wrong to not be in the mood for affection?

"And to think I was actually _happy_ to see you!" Jason's voice drifted sarcastically down the hall, nearly shocking Caitlyn. Jason rarely used sarcasm or said anything but kind words. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him…

"Oh, gee, thanks!" she yelled, stomping her foot in a immature way, "_Just _what I came here for- bitter sarcasm and you disappearing!"

"Well, you apparently didn't come here to see me," his yell sounded more aggravated then she expected, only fueling her own anger.

"I didn't come here to argue with you!" Caitlyn shouted fiercely, "And especially not when I can't look you in the eyes-get back out here!"

To her surprise, Jason obeyed and came stalking down the hall again with a scowl on his face and still no shirt on. What was he waiting for? Hadn't he _just _been in his bedroom?

"You're being rude, why would I want to be around you?" he demanded considerably calmer now.

"I don't know, maybe I should just _go!_" she snapped, violently shoving him aside to grab her purse and toss her keys inside, "I won't waste any more of your time, Jason, since you obviously don't want me around."

"Cait, I never said that!" Jason sounded exasperated as he stepped past her and blocked her path to the door. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her face thoughtfully, "I would never say that." he added in a much softer tone.

"Then what's your problem?"

"_My _problem?" Jason shook his head, "_My _problem? Cait, you stepped through my door and you're first demand to me was to not even touch you!"

"And that's a problem for you?" she hissed.

"Yes," his simple reply came and Caitlyn dropped her purse as he wrapped his arms around her without warning and firmly pulled her against his chest. He wouldn't let go and Caitlyn had a suspicion that he was grinning now that he'd gotten his way and successfully irritated her further.

"Jase, get _off,_" she squirmed in his grip, knowing her face would be bright red due to the fact that he was _still _lacking a shirt. It was awkward for Caitlyn, not sure which idea was worse- the fact that she was being hugged against her will or the fact that she wanted to push against his chest, but was too embarrassed.

"Nope," he sounded very triumphant, which amused and irked her at the same time. Caitlyn was distracted by the fact that he smelled good, as if he had just gotten out of the shower. That, and the fact that his body was warm and she felt safe in his strong arms.

"Get off before you lose a limb or something!" her demands turned more to whines then anything else and Caitlyn knew he was winning. There was just something about Jason that got to her more then anything or anyone else. And it was not the fact that she got butterflies whenever he looked at her, touched her, or spoke.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Caitlyn told herself she was being stupid and her blushing as she pressed her hands against Jason's warm skin and shoved him away. Somehow she managed to wriggle out of his grip and glare at him. It was easier to glare at him when he wasn't smothering her with his amazing smell.

"Cait," Jason didn't look so happy now as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Why're you being like this?"

"Like what?"

He gave her a look, but Caitlyn pretended it didn't bother her in the least. Maybe she should just go. Obviously neither of them were in the best of moods. If her best friend didn't want her around at the moment, who would?

Apparently, Jason had decided to use a different tactic to attempt to make her mood lighter, "Caity, what's wrong?" he asked softly, moving so that he was so close she could feel his breathe on her face.

Her mind clouded and she almost forgot to reply, "You're in my space, Jase," she muttered, knowing she didn't sound nearly as angry as she had wanted to. And perhaps avoiding his eyes hadn't been such a good idea, as she was no longer staring below his neck and feeling herself begin to blush again.

"Why do I get this feeling you don't mind nearly as much as you pretend to?" Jason asked softly, making Caitlyn bite her tongue as he moved impossibly closer.

"I-I…Um, Jason?" she barely managed to breathe out, wondering if he knew exactly the effect he was having on her. This wasn't fair, she was supposed to be angry. She had come to his apartment angry, made him angry, and somehow he had still managed to calm down and melt her iciness.

"Yes?"

"You can hug me…again," she felt ridiculous, but she was tired of fighting. Plus his warm hug was very comforting, and butterfly stirring.

The soft smile she was rewarded with made her feeling foolish worth it, and she couldn't help but grin like an idiot when his arms slid around her again. Caitlyn could hear his heartbeat as she rested her cheek on his chest, wishing she had the guts to tell him how much he really meant to her.

"Caity, I love you…" she felt him whisper against her ear and was sure her heart had stopped for a moment. The pounding feeling of it in her chest assured her she was still alive. Alive and in shock.

"Jason…" she murmured against his skin, feeling him tense up considerably but not release or loosen his hold on her. Caitlyn took a deep breath and tilted her head up to look nervously into his brown eyes.

There was a flash of uncertainty on his face as Caitlyn reached up to touch his cheek, "I love you, too…" she smiled slightly, wrapping her other arm around his waist as she tried to tell herself this was real.

"Really?" he perked up but sounded genuinely surprised and Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, really." She murmured, and as an afterthought added on, "And I absolutely adore your hugs."

**Hopefully my writer's block didn't show through too much… Reviews would motivate me to get writing again…maybe… ;)**


End file.
